


A Valentine from the Heart

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [1]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Novelization, Party Planning, Valentine's Day, based on an animated special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: this but novelized:https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1168634/
Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495973





	A Valentine from the Heart

Benedetto Filippelli,the head chef of Mario’s Pizza (Milborough),was a man of style,as any Italian has earned the right to be. Descended of grandparents who had come from the Two Sicilies, Filippelli was used to old country cuisine. There is a reason that Italians consider pizza one of their finest inventions,and are justified about it. The Filippelli family has been in the pizza business for generations,and they are some of the best pizza makers in Canada.

On the 2nd of February,in 1992,he went through his usual motions. He removed a double cheese pizza from his oven,and replaced it with an anchovy pizza,heading for table 7.

Around this table were seated five people who were the closest of friends,in a way. Michael Patterson,Lawrence Poirier,and Martha MacRae sat on one side,Allyson Creemore and Gordon Mayes on the other. Michael,Lawrence,and Gordo were well known at school for legendary pranks. Whether it be renting Gordo’s uncle’s truck and driving into the parking lot with fresh-felled logs,or programming all the computer lab computers to show dirty limericks,they were a boss trio.

Martha,who was Mike’s girlfriend,and Allyson,a popular cheerleader and president of the French Club,looked on their menfolk with amused tolerance. 


End file.
